Herman and Katnip
Herman and Katnip is a troublemakers, because it's rip-off to Tom and Jerry and They're making grounded videos out of Tom and Jerry Angry Voice: Shouty Crying Voices: (in Tom's Screams sound clip) Likes: Teen Titans Go, Ren and Stimpy Adult Party Cartoon, Looney Tunes Adult Party Cartoon, Coconut Fred, Paddy the Pelican, Sausage Party, Nick and Perry, Rip-off Shows, Rip-Off Movies, Corn and Peg, Miracle Star, The Samsonadzes, Block 13, Dora The Explorer, Video Brinquedo, Jay Jay the Jet Plane, and Fetch with Ruff Ruffman Dislikes: Tom and Jerry, Getting Grounded, Looney Tunes, Mickey Mouse, Getting Arrested, My Little Pony, SpongeBob SquarePants, Teen Titans, Toy Story, Non Rip-off Shows, Non Rip-off Movies, Blue's Clues, The Ren and Stimpy Show, The Simpsons, Rugrats, Cars, Littlest Pet Shop, Summer School, The Lion King, The Little Mermaid, Hercules, The Powerpuff Girls, Finding Nemo and Dory, Monsters Inc, A Bug's Life, Duckman, Shrek, Zootopia, Chicken Little, Inspector Gadget and McGee and Me Friends: Lord Farquaad, Lord Tirek, Queen Chrysalis, Chick Hicks, Professor Z, Miles Axlerod, Master Frown, Nick and Perry, Barney the Dinosaur, Trotro, Jay Jay the Jet Plane, Jackson Storm, Ripslinger, Ned and Zed, Randall Boggs, Mr. Waternoose, Hopper, Butch Cat, Lightning Cat, Paddy the Pelican, Dora, Rabbit from Winnie the Pooh, Ruff Ruffman, Boj, King Goobot V, Plankton, Denzel Crocker, Vicky, Miao Le Xing, Gela Samsonadzes, Jeff 171, Robin from Teen Titans Go, Phantom Virus, and Scar Enemies: Tom the Cat, Jerry the Mouse, Spike the Bulldog, Tyke the Dog, Mammy Two Shoes, Bug's Bunny, Daffy Duck, Porky Pig, Tweety, Pepe Le Pew, Inspector Gadget, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Daphne Blake, Fred Jones, Velma Dinkley, Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rarity, Spike the Dragon, Henry and June, Betty Anne Bongo, Quest Phillips Phillips, Wallace and Gromit, Homer Simpson, Peter Griffin, Jimmy Neutron, Timmy Turner, Tommy Pickles, Sarah West, Simba, Nala, Kion, Kiara, Timon and Pumbaa, and Loser336 LynnLoud909 Category:Quest Phillips's enemies Category:Tom and Jerry Haters Category:Tuff Puppy Haters Category:Dora's allies Category:Dora fans Category:Johnny Test's allies Category:Johnny Test fans Category:Looney Tunes haters Category:My Little Pony haters Category:Teen Titans Go! lovers Category:Teen Titans haters Category:Twilight Sparkle's enemies Category:Sunset Shimmer's Enemies Category:Mane 6's enemies Category:SpongeBob haters Category:Blue's Clues haters Category:Bubble Guppies fans Category:Team Unizoomi fans Category:Fetch With Ruff Ruffman Fans Category:Ren and stimpy adult party cartoon fans Category:Porn lovers Category:Non Baby Show Characters Category:Troublemakers Category:Big Time TroubleMakers Category:Idiots Category:Sarah West's enemies Category:Loser336 LynnLoud909's enemies Category:Luke Gartrell’s Allies Category:Sanjay and Craig fans Category:Bad Characters Category:Wonder Pets Fans Category:Rip off characters Category:Henry and June's enemies Category:Gfourtx's enemies Category:Betty Anne Bongo's enemies Category:Nick and Perry's allies Category:The Offbeats' enemies Category:KND haters Category:Bad Users Category:Jay Jay the Jet Plane fans Category:Inspector Gadget's enemies Category:Inspector Gadget haters Category:Boj Fans Category:Trotro fans Category:Boohbah fans Category:Barney lovers Category:The Simpsons haters Category:The Samsonadzes fans Category:Miracle Star fans Category:The Amazing World of Gumball haters Category:Lotso's allies Category:Buzz Lightyear's enemies Category:Evil Henry and Evil June's allies Category:Evil Betty Anne Bongo's allies Category:Pocoyo fans Category:The Problem Solverz fans Category:King Star King fans Category:Rick and Morty haters Category:South Park haters Category:Block 13 Fans Category:Poochini fans Category:Courage the Cowardly Dog haters Category:Video Brinquedo fans Category:Rated NC-17 fans Category:Duckman's enemies Category:Duckman Haters Category:Brickleberry fans Category:Drawn together fans Category:Crank Yankers fans Category:Legends of Chamberlain Heights fans Category:Mr. Pickles fans Category:Superjail fans Category:Your Pretty Face is Going to Hell fans Category:12 OZ Mouse Fans